Power Rangers Dino Assault
by Shadowdragon87
Summary: When the Earth is in danger, Dr. Billy Cranston and Adam Park must choose a new generation of teens with attitude. Can they succeed like Zordon and Tommy Oliver before them?


Title: Power Rangers Dino Assault

Author: Shadowdragon87

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, Power Rangers, The Incredibles or the translations of Nossan's lame jokes. They belong respectively to Toei, Saban, Disney/Pixar and Over-Time. I just own my characters and whatever you don't recognize.

Inspired by: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger

Story Category: Power Rangers

Author's note: Thanks to Tony Rizzo, who I asked to help with this and my bestie, Aprildawn Hale for helping me figure out the timeline logistics so I wouldn't be erasing whole teams from Ranger history.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ancient Power, New Attitude

* * *

June 18th, 2010

Madrent knew that he shouldn't leave the plans he carefully crafted over 200 hundred millennia to chance, so the anthropomorphic bird teleported directly into Billy's house, startling one of the few humans to whom he entrusted his secrets to. Billy Cranston was a former blue ranger and would understand the day to day pressures of school combined with being a ranger brought so he was an excellent choice for the rangers co-mentor. "Ren?!" Billy said, blinking. Ren smiled, showing his teeth. "Is it time yet?" Billy asked.

"No, not yet. I just wished to know where you were in our plans for earth's defense, Cranston." Ren replied mildly. Billy nodded. He was thinking of how to implement the plan he'd thought of when the plan would be needed.

"I was thinking of assembling a group of former rangers to convince the Dinosaur Assault rangers to defend the earth." Billy explained.

"Good idea." Ren praised. "Who were you thinking for Red's mentors?"

"Jason Scott and Casey Rhodes. I served with Jason on the Mighty Morphin team and helped Jungle Fury obtain their powers. Since then, I keep in touch with Casey's former master." Ren nodded, acknowledging Billy's choice. He'd met Jason on one occasion and knew that Billy made the right choice for Red's first color mentor. Casey, on the other hand, Ren only observed from afar and was unfamiliar with the Tiger master's teaching style.

"Blue?" Ren queried.

"Flynn McAllistair and Ethan James. Flynn will be blue and Ethan was blue for the Dino Thunder team." Ren frowned. He was unsure of Flynn's ability in the persuasive arena but familiar with Ethan's kind and honest manner.

"I'm going to have to meet Casey and Flynn." He commented. He couldn't let them mentor his rangers without meeting with them first.

"Ren, just trust me, please." Billy pleaded as he looked at his comrade. His friend, if one could look past their dissimilarities and find what remained the same between the pair. They both desired to protect the earth, Billy despite his age and Ren despite his various sins that he wouldn't come clean about yet.

"I do." The bird insisted. "Pink?"

"My daughter and Casey's girlfriend. They're essentially good choices. Only one problem remains. I haven't spoken to my daughter in six years." Billy explained.

"You'll reunite with her. Black?" Ren asked.

"Zack Taylor and Tommy Oliver." Ren nodded his approval. Both Zack and Tommy were known for their fairness. "Green's mentors are Cam Watanabe and Mike Jackson if I can get them to agree."

"Both will agree." Ren answered before disappearing. Billy looked up. Wanting to get the conversation over with, he dialed his daughter's cellphone number.

"Hello?" A male voice answered. Billy inwardly panicked upon hearing the voice. Maybe his daughter changed her cellphone number. It wouldn't be the first time his eldest child changed her number because she was mad at him.

"Hi, I must have the wrong phone number. I'm looking for Evelyn Cranston." There was whispering on the other end that Billy couldn't make out. Did he reach the wrong number by accident? Did he have to call information to track down his daughter? He hoped that she hadn't changed her number out of anger for him.

"Who wants her?" The man asked, Billy thought, rather rudely.

"Her father." Billy replied angrily. If this was Cam, he was very rude and Billy couldn't see why his daughter would fall for the former green ranger.

"He says he's your father." The man told the woman. He heard the phone being exchanged.

"Hi, dad. My last name hasn't been Cranston since I married Cam five years ago. It's Watanabe now." Billy felt a tear slide down his cheek. He'd missed his daughter's wedding because he was hurting from Celeste's death and missed the chance to walk her down the aisle.

"I'm sorry." He finally managed to say.

"I don't blame you." Evelyn replied. "You were grieving when you said those things. Anyway, let's leave that in the past. What did you need help with?" Billy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He wondered if his daughter would help with this project.

"I'm setting up a new ranger team and thought that you might want to impart some good advice to your successor. Cam can come too, if he'd like. If not, then there's always Bridge or Ziggy." Billy offered, hoping his son in law might stick around for him to spend some quality time with his daughter's husband.

"Oh hell no!" Cam cried out. "I don't want another silly green running around in spandex teaching the new green to be the 'moron' of the team!" Billy snorted. He heard his daughter snicker quietly. Apparently, she thought that her husband's antics were very funny.

"Cam, Tommy Oliver was the first green ranger and he's not a moron." Billy spoke to his daughter's husband, feeling he should know because he worked with Tommy the longest.

"I've met Dr. Oliver. He's the exception!" Cam growled.

"Well, will you do it or must I call one of the "moronic" greens to do what I ask?" Billy asked his son in law impatiently.

"I'll do it, Dr. Cranston." Cam quietly affirmed. "By the way, you're a grandfather." Billy was silent. How many missed birthdays would lead to his grandchild resenting him? "She's just like her mother." He had a granddaughter.

"How old is she and what's her name?" He asked.

"Miko and she's four." So not that many missed birthdays then. "You also have another grandchild on the way." Billy grinned, wondering if his daughter was browbeating Cam into telling im this information. On some levels, Evelyn was just like her mother.

"She's making you tell me, isn't she?" He asked, chuckling softly. "She got that from her mother." Celeste was very stubborn, often bordering on pigheadedness. Billy was the same way and their daughter naturally inherited the double dose.

"Yes. I'm not surprised in the least to hear that, Dr. Cranston. Don't worry, though. I am taking care of your little girl." Cam replied, also chuckling. "Her determination makes her a good sensei."

"Good. Sensei...doesn't that mean teacher?" Billy replied and then asked. Jason did teach him some Japanese words in high school but he was quite rusty with the meanings. His granddaughter's name either meant 'crimson truth' or 'flower stem' if he remembered correctly.

"Correct. We're teaching Miko how to speak Japanese, so you being able to speak at least a few words is essential." Cam replied approvingly.

"I'll take the language course, then." Billy assured him softly. "What does Miko mean?"

"It means crimson truth. She refers to my father as Ojiisan, which means grandfather. If you don't want her to use that..." Billy decided to cut off the former green. Did he sound that annoying back in high school? Perhaps he should apologize to his teammates. After all, he didn't want them to think he was a know it all.

"Cam, she can call me Ojiisan. I don't mind." Billy explained. "Anyway, I'll look forward to seeing you, Miko and Evie in a few days." Hopefully, the team would be assembled and ready by the time the enemy actually planned their advance. Billy wasn't optimistic about their chances at all, however.

"Is that her childhood nickname?" Cam asked.

"Yes." Billy answered.

* * *

January 14, 2054

Somewhere in the Artic Circle…

Due to the warming levels of the Arctic Circle, an iceberg broke, thus letting an entrapped castle free and settle itself down at the bottom of the sea. The sole awake inhabitant paced the length of the castle wall as the sconces lit up. "So the frozen base has started to move..." The statue of liberty-like priest declared. "After billions of years, now is the time for the Strife Army to rise!" A purple ball of light emanated from his hand and gave tangibility to the means of humanity's destruction.

* * *

January 14, 2054

Silver Firs, Washington

2:30 PM

After all this time, one would think Billy Cranston would not be surprised by the new villains' entrance. As a former blue, he'd fought Rita as well as Lord Zedd and seen the arrival of the Machine Empire. So he was genuinely shocked to hear when he turned on the TV that the forty years of peace that the Megaforce Rangers earned with their persistent defense of Earth, was over.

"It's time to choose the newest generation of five overbearing and over-emotional humans." Billy commented to himself, channeling his old mentor. Zordon's death was taken hard by his team and they grieved harder than Andros, who dealt the final blow. Zordon was like a father to the Mighty Morphin' team. He picked up the phone and called Adam Park. "Hey, Adam, it's time." Billy announced. "Did you see the news?"

"Yes. I thought the peace that the Megaforce rangers earned would last a bit longer, though. When did you want to start calling the teens in?" Adam asked.

"We should have started months ago. They still have to win over their respective Dino zords." Billy pointed out. They were surprised to discover that the zords were capable of understanding human speech. Perhaps not capable of speaking English aloud, but they were sentient. They had to ask both Maya and Cole to translate the Zords speech patterns after realizing the fact.

"They'll win them over. Remember, Tyranno said that they couldn't have ulterior motives and must be willing to take the mantle of protecting our planet." Adam reminded Billy. "Perhaps we could gather a panel of former rangers to help convince them to act in Earth's best interests."

"Way ahead of you there, Adam. I've already spoken to the rangers who will be mentoring the Dino Assault Rangers. They are prepared…all except for Zack." Adam chuckled, wondering why Billy saved his predecessor for last.

"You have Zack's number right? The last time I spoke with him was after you left for Aquitar." Billy snorted, wondering what was said. One thing was Adam refused to gossip and could be seen as a virtual stick in the mud to those who didn't know him. "Believe it or not, he was shocked that you threw Celeste over for Cestria." And Billy regretted his actions every day. He missed out on raising two wonderful kids and most of all, discovered too late that he loved his ex-wife. He bitterly chuckled, seeing this as his opportunity to call the former Black ranger.

"Yes, I have Zack's phone number. Why don't I call him? I don't think he was told about Zordon, Trini and Celeste." Billy asked. Trini died when some idiot cloned the ooze that Ivan had given the kids. Luckily, a comet finished him off again and the rangers convinced the government to destroy their cache of Ivan's DNA.

"Good idea. Why can't the idiots just learn that if they want Earth, they have the Power Rangers to deal with?" Adam asked with a snort.

"They'd be better off learning not to even bother conquering Earth." Billy muttered after getting off the phone with Adam. Billy looked in his phonebook for Zack's number. He felt very tense while dialing it. He and Zack hadn't spoken since Zack transferred his power to Adam before going to the peace conference with Jason and Trini, so Zack probably was out of the loop where everything ranger was concerned.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked after picking up the receiver.

"Hi, Zack...this is Billy Cranston." He heard a sharp intake of breath and wished he hadn't cut himself off from his friends when Tommy told him Celeste died. Back then, his grieving was threefold because of Zordon and Trini. He hadn't known their mentor died and Trini…he was too late to help her.

"Billy?! It's been a long time since we last talked. How are you doing? How's Celeste?" Billy swallowed reflexively.

"Celeste died over ten years ago." He admitted, his voice hoarse. "Zordon and Trini died too." Silence filled their conversation as if Zack wanted to give a few minutes silence to remember them. It felt natural to give the trio a few moments of silence as a sign of respect.

"I'm sorry, man. How did they go?" Zack asked.

"Zordon died to protect everyone in the universe, Trini died fighting Ivan Ooze and Celeste died fighting Mesagog." Billy explained.

"I'm sorry. At least they gave defending the earth their all." Zack admitted. "I get the feeling that you didn't call me for a social chat and reminiscing about the old times, so what do you need my help with, man?" He was grateful Zack sensed the urgency in his voice about the situation.

"You're right. This isn't a social call." Billy paused. "Adam and I are starting up a new ranger team and thought we might need a panel of rangers to convince them defending the earth is worth it."

"I'm in. We need to show the rookies how it's done." Zack agreed.

* * *

Declan Montgomery was looking over the set of songs his class was supposed to sing for the town's Valentine's Day festival in February when he saw Crispin Holloway disappear down one of their school's unused hallways. He put away his songs and caught up with Crispin. "What are you doing? You know that you'll get a detention if you're caught down there." He lectured.

"Don't be a buzz kill, Declan. Geez, I think you actually enjoy destroying other people's idea of fun." Crispin snapped and sighed before turning around. "Look, why don't you come with me. I bet you'll be excellent for the red ranger part." Declan frowned and raised his eyebrow but then he heard Dr. Cranston, the history teacher, coming down the hallway.

"Whatever, Dr. Cranston's coming." Declan said, folding his arms in irritation.

"Declan, Dr. Cranston is cool with it. He's..." However, Declan saw the horror in his classmate's eyes and knew that the older man had caught up to them.

"In charge of the group you are bordering on being tardy for, Mister Holloway." A voice interrupted Crispin. Declan turned to face his history teacher with a sheepish smile. "We have special guests today so in the future, Mr. Montgomery, my classroom rules still apply. If you are not in the classroom by the time I get there, you are tardy."

"And that's another detention with Dr. Cranston. Thanks, Crispin." Declan snapped. Crispin beamed at Declan.

"Actually, since I'm not in the classroom, it's not a detention but I would advise you to hurry." Dr. Cranston corrected softly. Both boys looked at each other and then made a headlong dash for the unused classroom. They heard their teacher chuckle just before they entered the classroom to find three other kids sitting with confused looks on their faces and eleven adults standing in the front in various poses of rest. The most alert was the younger guy in red. His brown eyes assessed Declan in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable. He didn't have any time to mull it over because Dr. Cranston walked in, bringing the adult count to twelve.

"Okay, I'm sure all of you are wondering why Dr. Cranston has chosen you to come here." An Asian guy wearing a black shirt with green stripes announced. "Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

"They're urban legend, myths." One of the guys blurted out. Declan recognized him as Eiji Kimura, the captain of the school's karate team.

"Power Rangers a myth? What does your school teach those kids, Billy?" The older red asked. It sounded like he didn't like the idea of being regarded as a myth.

"The normal subjects, Jason." Dr. Cranston said tiredly and looked at the Asian man who had spoken.

"I assure you that the Power Rangers are real. We've never revealed our civilian identities because of the space rangers being accused of grand theft by the government." Adam declared calmly. "I am Adam Park."

"Mr. Park, you sound like you speak from experience." Declan spoke up. Adam smiled at him.

"I am. I took over from Zack," When Adam said 'Zack', an African American man near the door raised his hand with a grin on his face.

"That's great and all, but what does that have to do with us?" Ramon, the only one who wasn't in high school asked. He was a previous graduate, however.

"Our planet is in deep trouble." The younger red spoke. "Earth needs a team of Power Rangers again."

"So why can't you gather every last ranger on the planet?" The new girl asked. Declan thought her name was Eileen or something similar.

"Our time to protect the earth has passed. A new team needs to take up the mantle and I chose you guys to perform that duty." Dr. Cranston announced. "These former rangers are here at my request to help you with your decisions. Declan, you'll be speaking with Jason Scott and Casey Rhodes." The two reds swept him into the hallway while Dr. Cranston assigned the rest of the adults to the kids.

"So let's start with fears. That should be a good topic, right, Casey?" The younger red nodded. "What fears do you have related to rangering?"

"Isn't the red ranger usually the leader? I can't lead. I've never led anyth-" Declan started to protest the idea of his being the leader. He was nowhere near the amount of leader material that these guys were at.

"Hey, I was a cub when I was made the red ranger." Casey pointed out. At Declan's confused look, Casey added, "Pai Zhuq speak for rookies. My point is every red ranger learns how to be a good leader."

"Casey's right. Zordon pulled my team out of a restaurant when Rita Repulsa attacked. Leading a ranger team isn't as bad as it sounds. You have to follow your gut but more importantly, listen to your teammates when you make a decision. I have faith in you and so does Casey." Jason said with a smile.

"What if we fail?" Declan asked softly.

"The only way we'd be disappointed is if you didn't put up a good fight, Declan." Casey replied. "You have the spirit of the leopard, like my girlfriend. She's a natural born leader. I see the same in you." That was high praise from a former red ranger.

"Give being the red ranger a little time and you'll see it's where you belong." Jason added. Declan nodded.

They reentered the classrooms. Billy looked expectantly at the kids like they were supposed to make a decision. However, Declan spoke first. "If you will have me, I will stay as red." He announced to his future teammates.

"I'll be behind you a hundred percent, bro." Crispin commented, standing up. Crispin was Declan's first friend that he'd made at Silver Firs High. Crispin picked Declan to pair up with him on a science experiment and the two, despite all their differences, became the best of friends.

"As will I." Eiji said, standing up. Eiji was very softspoken and his hard demeanor intimidated Declan to no end, so it surprised Declan that Eiji was willing to accept him as leader material.

"You can count on me." Both Ramon and Aileen said in unison. It was unanimous. Declan nodded at his team, accepting their confidence as his own. He would make sure that they succeeded in what Dr. Cranston chose them for.

"Wonderful, it's unanimous amongst the humans. Now, you just need to gain the permission of your respective Zord." Billy announced.

"What?!" All the teens exclaimed at once, making the former rangers grin.

* * *

It was decided that Jason and Cole would teleport to Hawaii with Declan to gain the approval of Tyranno. They told him Tyranno really wasn't that bad once someone got to know him. They didn't prepare him for the fact that Tyranno was huge, however. The Dino zord had to bend its head down to look and sniff at Declan, which Declan thought was odd. He screeched and then looked at Declan.

"He says that he is very pleased with you." Cole translated. The Dino zord affectionately nudged Declan which shocked him.

"Well, Tyranno, we have to go." Jason told the Zord. Tyranno hung its head and whined. "Did Tyranno just whine, Cole?" Jason asked the former red.

"Yes. Tyranno thinks its a dog." Cole replied, arching an eyebrow. "Interesting Zord, Declan." Declan idly wondered if that was good or bad.

"Is that a good interesting or a bad interesting?" Declan asked.

"It's good where a sentient zord is concerned." Cole explained. "My lion zord never let me forget that it was a wild cat zord." The image, Declan had to admit, was hilarious. Who would treat a big lion zord as a housepet? Tyranno certainly wasn't one and Declan didn't think Tyranno would get into his house at his present size.

"My Tyranno wasn't sentient." Jason explained softly. "Seriously, though, whose idea was it to program it as a dog?" Suddenly, there was a roar and Cole smirked.

"Tyranno says the dog thing was to put Declan at ease, not as part of its-" Cole glared at the T-Rex zord and pointed at it with a finger. "You watch your mouth, Tyranno. Swearing aside, it's not part of his programming to be a dog."

"My mistake." Jason said, looking apologetic. The Zord roared again.

"He says he forgives you for the insult." Cole translated easily. Jason nodded at the zord and pressed the teleport button on Declan's communicator. They teleported back to the school.

Luckily, every zord gave its permission because through the viewing globe (Alpha 5 came back to Billy with King Lexian's consent and relief that Alpha 5 found his place after Zordon's passing and Alpha brought another viewing globe with him) the rangers could see Icelond.

"Man, just when you think ancient history is just that, it slaps you in the face." Crispin commented.

"Crispin!" Declan groaned. Crispin's jokes were bad. "Dr. Cranston, how do we morph?"

Dr. Cranston held a spare Dino Pistol and battery. He inserted it into the gun and handed it to Declan. "Say Dino Charge, Ranger Form before pulling the trigger."

"Dino Charge, Ranger Form!" Declan declared before pulling the trigger. He instantly morphed. "This is cool! Let's go!" He left the classroom. Before the other rangers could follow, Jason held up a hand.

"Wait. I want to see how he lives up to the red ranger legacy first." Jason declared. The other former rangers nodded. A red ranger needed to be as good as his teammates if not better so they understood Jason's decision for what it was - a need to see the newest successor live up to the title. However, it threw the new team off.

* * *

Declan appeared out of nowhere, signaling that Dr. Cranston must have teleported him to the monster's location. "A primate. Are you out of your mind?" Icelond asked. Underneath the helmet, Declan raised an eyebrow. How did the icicle get off calling him a primate? He was not related to monkeys and chimpanzees, thank you very much.

"Oh, I must be way out of my mind." Declan remarked sarcastically. "I'll teach you about how much strength we humans have!" He stared at the icicle monster and the icicle stared back at him. It was the natural order of things when one happens to be a totem, an embodiment, an incarnated concept. A ranger.

Good and evil are abstract concepts, like the wind and the heat, things one knows but cannot be sensed with the eyes. Even more than earthly elements, though, good and evil must be felt deep within oneself and understood on relative levels. It is a cliché to say that every villain is the hero of his own story, but in those moments it was felt.

But this was beyond literature and philosophy, though they would serve him well. The training he had was to fight not merely with the body, but with the mind. A deep, meaningful notion to be sure, but hardly all you need when facing a beast from beyond space and time.

To battle, yes, one must be at peace with oneself. And he was. Both the young man everyone knew him to be and the totem of a much greater power, the one who now served in tandem with him to keep the world safe. Mind and body were one as he initiated a flying kick.

* * *

The former rangers stared at Declan through the viewing globe as he fought Icelond. "He's savage." Cam remarked as he folded his arms. All of the former rangers cringed when Icelond shot his freezing beam at Declan. However, they were surprised to see a half-frozen Tyranno place his head as a timely intervention between Declan and the freezing beam. "Just when I thought Declan was actually competent, his zord goes and does something to prove me wrong." Cam added. Both Jason and Casey shot him scathing glares.

"Cam, just because you have a low opinion of Shane as a red doesn't mean we feel the same way about the red rangers after us." Jason countered. "Casey, what do you think about our successor?"

"Decent fighter in spite of the inadequate use of his animal spirit." Casey commented.

"I agree. The singer's a decent fighter. Could use some polish on his karate skills, though." He turned to Eiji. "Is there a chance you might help him with that, Kimura?"

Eiji's head came up, revealing that the new green was startled by the former red's request. "I've actually been trying to get Declan to join the team since my freshman year and another kid attacked him. Declan was forced to defend himself and as a consequence, ended up breaking the other kid's nose by accident." Jason raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why he won't join."

"Could be your demeanor." Ramon quickly interjected. "I remember when you first spoke to him, he was really startled."

"Idiot!" Eiji exclaimed in Japanese. Ramon narrowed his eyes at the younger green. "Not you, Ramon. My mother's always reminding me to watch my body language around others."

"I think it's time you morphed and joined Declan." Jason told the team.

* * *

Their joining Declan afforded the other former rangers a chance to watch their successors in action. "What on earth is he doing?" Zack asked. "Always relying on your blaster is a ranger no-no."

"Big ranger no-no." Tommy agreed. "I always told the Dino Thunder rangers that the blaster didn't make the ranger."

"Good notion." Zack replied. "I heard your team had special powers."

"You don't know the half of it. I was stuck with invisibility." Tommy replied, making Zack laugh at the idea of an invisible Tommy.

"Thank god, you picked a green who is serious and dedicated to his martial art." Cam commented as he watched Eiji fight. Billy tried to pick out candidates who reminded him of certain rangers. Eiji with his single-minded determination reminded Billy of Tommy and Cam, who were similar in some ways.

"Martial arts, actually." Billy corrected. "Besides karate, he studies kendo." Cam absently nodded. "So...I take it that you are satisfied with my choice for your successor?" Billy hoped his son in law was satisfied. He had a feeling that it wasn't easy to please Cam. Evelyn had described him as 'sarcastic and difficult' at best.

"You exceeded all my expectations in that regard." Cam assured his father in law with an accompanying smirk before turning to Mike who was standing next to his wife. "Mike, what's your thoughts on our successor?" he asked.

"I've got no complaints here. He makes me look unskilled with a sword and I wouldn't be surprised if he surpassed both Jayden and Kevin with his mad skills." Mike replied, raising his hands. "Evelyn, what do you think about the new pink?"

"She's amazing." Evelyn said, beaming at her father. "No damsel in distress syndrome like Aunt Kimberly." Billy laughed at the nickname Evelyn gave Kimberly's behavior with which the syndrome had originated. It annoyed a few of the original rangers whenever Kimberly yelled out Tommy's name.

"She shouldn't have that syndrome because she reminds me of both you and your mother." And maybe he was reaching too far in reconciliation with her. "Speaking of mothers…I asked your aunt Aisha to marry me." Aisha hoped that Evelyn would accept her as not a replacement for her mother but as a well needed friend and honestly, Billy was already praying for her acceptance.

"You won't forget mom?" She asked.

"How can I? Every time I look at you, I see her, Evie. I loved your mother, you know." Evelyn nodded to show her understanding. "It would mean a lot to me if you…"

"Dad." Evelyn interrupted. "I'm happy for you. If marrying Aunt Aisha makes you happy, go for it." He couldn't believe his daughter was as accepting of the fact as she hugged him. "Jasmine, what do you think?"

"Mm. She's feisty but there's a down to earth quality that usually pink rangers don't possess. I can't tell you how many times Casey has to ask me to calm down per day." Evelyn chuckled at the former pink's assessment. Conner also had to tell her to tone it down on more than one occasion during their rangering. "She's a good fighter. I can't get a sense of her animal spirit."

"Tiger, actually." Casey replied. "Like us, but in reverse genders." Jasmine groaned and muttered something about history repeating itself backwards.

"The lad's got spunk." Flynn McAllistair commented gruffly. "I'm impressed. It takes guts, not to mention a lot of strength to actually swing a viper like that." Flynn was one of the two blue rangers Billy invited to help with their project.

"Hmm. He's competent." Ethan added his two cents in. "Maybe a little too overeager, but he'll do just fine." Flynn nodded, showing he agreed with the older blue.

"What is Declan doing?" Casey asked as he stared at the globe. "Did he just ask his zord to eat him?" Cam raised an eyebrow as did the other rangers. When the action ended in defeat for Icelond, everybody sighed in relief.

* * *

"We'll leave the future to you guys." Jason declared. "Of course if you need help, call on us, please. We'll come running."

"Yeah. Once a ranger, always a ranger." Zack chimed in.

The teens formed a circle, put their hands together and simultaneously high-fived while saying 'Power Rangers…'

* * *

A/n: This is the longest chapter I have ever done by far. Read and review!


End file.
